Searching and Waiting
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: Gary and Ash made a promise to go on a journey together, but, the day they received their first Pokemon Ash never showed up at the designated spot. And when Gary found him, he never got an explanation. The last time he saw him was in Sinnoh, now Ash has been gone for over a year and Gary has gone out looking for him. What will happen when Gary finds Ash? *may be bumped up to M*
1. Prologue

I have been searching for him,

Waiting for him,

To no avail.

Were could he be?

Out of all these regions,

towns,

and cities?

He told me to wait for him,

I remember the day,

we were both supposed to get our starter Pokemon.

He told me to get there as early as possible, and you know what.

He never came.

But, I don't blame him.

I never could.

I blamed myself for not waiting longer,

for not being more patient.

I could have stayed all day,

and if I did I would have met with him I know it.

But instead I'm living with my self blame and I let it out with a snobby attitude.

I know I hurt his feelings horribly.

We made up, somewhat..

It is more of a mutual feeling.

But, I knew he still cared,

when he came to Pallet Town to tell me he was going to Sinnoh.

He didn't just come to battle, I knew that.

But, this time, after the latest Championship in Sinnoh,

he didn't come back to tell me

where.

Maybe it was my fault,

but now I know there is one place for me to search,

Unova.

_And I will find him..._

* * *

**Me: This is going to be an excellent story! I can just feel it! But what do you think?**


	2. Memories

Gary Pov.

"All flights departing to Unova, please board at gate 6."

The monotone voice of the airport announcer wakes me up from my light sleep, I was finally going to Unova. I hurriedly make my way to the gate, I was so anxious to go that I bought a first class ticket so I could board as early as possible. I make my way to my seat and get situated.

I close my eyes for a moment only to fall asleep.

_Dream_

_"Oh come on Ash! 7:30 am sharp!" He laughs and rolls over on his back, "Duh! Of course I am going to be there! Do you think I would be late getting my first Pokémon! I have waited for ages!" I recline back on the pillows in Ash's bed, imagining what it would be like to get a Pokémon. "Which one are you getting Gar?"_

_I sit up and think for a second, "Squirtle, water types rule!" "Lame!" He laughs, changing the channel. I stick my tongue out to him, "So who are you going to pick anyway?" He stops and thinks, making all the faces his can in the process. "Uh...Bulbasaur? No Charmander!" "Wrong!" I say tackling him, I kiss him lightly on the nose causing him to giggle. _

_"You're such a jerk!" he says playfully. "Ash! I'm home!" We here his mom say followed by her footsteps. He hurriedly pushed me from him, causing me to land on the floor the moment she opens the door._

_"Oh Gary! I didn't know you were here! I could have brought something home for you to eat." I shake my head, "No I'm fine Mrs. Ketchum. Ash and I ate already!" She makes an 'o' with her mouth before nodding, "Alrighty then! I eat," she turns to leave before checking the time and turning back around. _

_"Oh yes! Boys don't be up to much longer, it is almost ten! You want to get up early don't you!" I jump up and check the time, she was right it was almost ten o'clock. "I guess that means I'll be leaving soon."_

_She smiles and shuts the door, after her footsteps fade away as lets out a deep breath. "Damn that was too close..." he says quietly. I nod and then smile reassuringly as I kiss him on the nose softly._

_"Hey, after tomorrow we won't have to worry about that stuff anymore." His face lights up and he pulls me down into a tight hug and whispers, "You are the best boyfriend ever." I give him a big toothy grin, "You're an amazing boyfriend too and don't forget-," I'm cut off by Ash's mom, "Gary time to go home!"_

_"Remember 7:30!" I say running out, but not before giving Ash one last kiss._

_Dream End._

"Sir, excuse me Sir!" I groan and look up to find a flight attendant shaking me roughly. "Ugh...yes?" I ask still in my post sleep daze. "We're landing in 10. Please put your seatbelt back on."

I nod and mindlessly snap my seat belt back on, still thinking about my dream. _In all reality it was more of a flashback than a dream. _I close my eyes tightly, trying not to get emotional. "It's been too long..."

I roughly wipe my face, trying to prevent myself from crying. I missed Ash so much it hurt more than anything. _Oh what I wouldn't give to just hold him, one more time!_

I take a couple deep breaths and try to compose myself as the plane begins to land. I step off into the airport I make my way straight to the door, "Castelia city, what a place..." I say to myself. "Ash, I'm on my way..."

Ash Pov.

I wake up with a start, feeling a pang to my heart. I breathe heavily trying to catch my breath. I look around waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark, I slip out of my tent careful not to disturb Cilan as I did so.

I make it outside and take a deep breath, trying to pull myself together. I reach in my bag and pull out a water bottle, pouring some on my face before drinking the other half.

I stare out at the lake we're camped out in front of, trying to clear my head. _Why do I keep dreaming about him...Maybe..I.. _I shake my head not wanting to believe it, _No, that is long gone and I'm with Cilan now._

"And I'm happy!" I say confidently at first before sighing, "Am I?" I ask myself, I frown before holding my head in my hands. _Who am I kidding? I know I could never love Cilan like that!_

"Ashy are you alright?" Cilan says, wrapping his arms around my waist. _How could this even feel close to right? _I force myself to recline back against Cilan, _ I really need to stop this... _I think as Cilan runs his fingers through my hair.

"Bad dreams?" he asks. I nod and he continues, "The same one?" I merely nod again, unable to trust my voice. I told Cilan I kept having this recurring dream about losing him, because of him falling in love with Iris to be exact. He always told me not to worry and that he could never fall for Iris.._ever. _

Then afterwards we would sit here like we are now, with him 'comforting' me. But, truly that wasn't what was going on...it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't too close to the truth either.

"Ashy?" he asks making me jump, I kind of hated when he called me that, it never sounded right to me coming from him. But, among other things I pushed on. "Yea?"

"Ready to go back to bed?" I smile faintly and nod, "Yeah, let's go." I lie down in the tent, letting him wrap his arms around me before wiggling around to loosen his grip from around me. He ends up pulling me to him letting me rest my head on his chest.

I sigh quietly before letting a lone tears escape...

_Where are you Gary?_

* * *

**Me: The first chapter! What do you guys think of it?! R&R!**


	3. The Search

Gary Pov.

I sigh as I study the map sprawled out in front of me. _Where...where...where could he be? Out of the entire Unova region where could he have landed? _I groan and wipe my face in frustration, this task seemed impossible. I couldn't just run around in the region blindly looking for him, that would get me nowhere.

The only clue I had was that Ash followed the Pokémon gyms, but that clue was shot down when I got word that the Unova league had already passed. I groan again and lay back on my hotel bed, _this is going to be down right impossible. _I sat there and for a moment, my eyes closed as Umbreon nudges me, as if to say 'get up!'

"I know, I know Umbreon. I can't just quit now. I traveled all the way here and it can't be in vain, no matter what. I've got to find up!" I see a smile grow faintly on Umbreon's usually stern face. "Umbreon!" It cries out jumping up and down on the bed. I take a deep breath and pull the Unova map to me.

"Okay, so it would make sense for him to travel beyond the regular areas of travel if he already went to the league...hmm... but who could I-," I stop, facepalmingpalming myself.

"The regional professor! Of course! She would know exactly where he was headed to, because without a doubt Grandpa had him meet her!" I feel a smile erupt on my face. "Umbreon we've got a lead!" "Umbreon! Um!" it cries out as if to say, 'that's what happens when you use you head!'

"Let's go!" I say as I jump off of the bed, grabbing my map and bag before heading down the stairs only to be stopped by a nurse joy. "Hold up there Mr. Oak! We have a phone call for you, it's your grandfather." I mentally groan as I follow her over to the digital phone, _Darn it! Maybe I should have told him I was leaving..._

"Gary! Oh my goodness, I am so glad you are alright! You just ran off without saying a word!" "I told Daisy...so I was assuming she would tell you..." He shakes his head, "Oh my Gary, always in a rush to go somewhere! But, why on Earth are you in Unova?" "Research." I say a little too quickly.

"Research? Well I didn't think you were into that kind of fieldwork all the way out there. Hmm, so I am assuming you are helping Prof. Juniper?" I nod, "Yep, and I better be on my way." He nods agreeing with me, "Of course she lives all the way in Nuvema town that is quite the distance, you better get moving!"

I nod, "Bye gramps." "Bye Gary." I push the button to end the call and thank the nurse joy. I was about to walk out the door when Umbreon pulled on my pants leg. "What is it Umbreon?" "Um!" I raise an eyebrow and it rushes back to the phones, nudging towards a phone book. I mentally facepalm myself.

"Oh my goodness I am being tremendously slow today! Thank you Umbreon." _I guess I'm too busy thinking about Ash to think clearly. _I shake my head and let out a deep breath before heading over to the counter, "Um, nurse Joy do you know Prof. Juniper's number?" She nods, "Ho course, give me a moment and I'll get you through to her."

When she finally gets me through I explain to her that I'm on a special mission and that I needed to get a hold of Ash, and she told me exactly where he was headed. I thanked her and called out my Fearow, giving it directions towards the White Ruins. I sigh and lie back, closing my eyes.

I was so close to finding Ash, I just had to try a little harder. And once I did find him, I would hold him and never let go...ever. But, in the back of my mind there was a sense of doubt. _What if he rejected me? What if he never wanted to see me again? What if he moved on? _I feel my breathing pick up as I imagine each and every possibility, I close my eyes and unknowingly fall asleep.

Ash Pov.

It was another slow day and we were just lazing around with our Pokémon. Well all of us besides Iris, she was up and full of energy hopping from tree to tree like a Grovyle with a sugar rush. Meanwhile I sat under a tree with Pikachu in my lap sleeping. I sigh in content as I pet Pikachu's soft fur, a slight shock hitting me every once in a while.

I was trying to distract myself, I was trying to think about anyone but him or my dream. I set Pikachu aside and stretch out my legs, deciding to take a walk. i walk around the lake bed for a while and despite all my efforts I end up thinking of Gary anyway.

_Flashback_

_"Oh come Ashy-boy it'll be fun!" Gary says trying to coax me into the water. I blush a deep red and bite my lip, "I don't know Gary...you know I can't swim and well.." He smiles and gets out of the water, kissing me on the nose. _

_"Don't worry about it, I'll hold you up." I feel my face flush even more as I slowly slide off my shirt. Gary thought it would be a fun idea to go swimming on the full moon._

_But this wasn't your regular swimming trip, he thought it would be even better to go skinny dipping. I as scared as hell if we got caught, but Gary said that no one would recognize us in the dark anyway, so there was no danger, but me being the worry wart that I am was still nervous. "Don't worry Ash, see we don't even have to get fully naked. We can just go with the basics on."_

_I nod, my face still slightly flushed. "Okay." He grabs my hand and slowly leads me into the water. I feel a chill wash over my body as I slip into the water, I shiver and Gary wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me out into deeper water. _

_I cling onto him tightly and he laughs, "Don't worry, the water is only waist deep here." I nod and he pulls us out a little further to where the water is just over my shoulders but not quite touching my shoulders. "Gar..." I say nervously. He leans back and floats around me in circles, "Relax, just leans back and relax ok?" I lean back slowly with him holding my back up._

_"Don't worry, I've got you." He says reassuringly as he plants a kiss on my nose. I slowly begin to relax and I feel myself floating, "Gary, I'm doing it!" He laugh and swims up beside me, when I realize he isn't holding me I panic and latch on to him, pulling us down under the water for a moment. I cough and wipe my eyes roughly, "Ash! Are you alright?" _

_I nod and he pulls me to him and I rest my head against his chest as he swims backwards to the shore. Once we make it to the shore I wipe my face roughly with my towel. He pulls the towel away from my face and in turn wipes my face gently, "Stop being so rough..." he says slowly. I blush as he wraps my towel around me. _

_He pulls me into a tight embrace and rest his head on mine. "You know I love you Ash. Right?" I feel my heart fill with overwhelming happiness, "Yes..." I say a tear of happiness falling from my eye. He wipes the tear away and kisses the side of my face, "Remember, I'll always be here..."_

_Flashback End_

I sigh as I stare at the water, swirling my finger around in it. _Why can't things go back to the way they used to be. _I stare into the sky blue water that holds the sky's reflection when I see something.

"A Fearow?"

* * *

**Me: Well! Intense! The 2nd chap is up! Sorry it took so long!**

**Umbreon: So does this mean that they will be reunited now?**

**Me: You will just have to wait and see...**


End file.
